guardians_of_the_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
GOTVG Wiki:Community Guidelines
Community Rules & Regulations See also: Community Guidelines G'rammer & Spelling '''Guideline No. 1: ' * All contributions must be written in English language, preferably British English. * Always use understandable simple present tense (except for flashback scene) and proper spelling of words in all pages of this wiki. ''Rationale:'' # To unify all contributions in one language as the displayed evidence for professionalism. # To reduce obvious cultural clashes between nations on the different usage of English words. 'O'pen-mindedness & Assuming Good Faith '''Guideline No. 2: * Practice open-mindedness when handling disagreement because all individuals have different skill levels and opinions. * Everyone could make mistakes, so always assume good faith of others. * For conflicts between users, please patiently seek mutual understanding. Please contact any admin for all types of conflicts to further solve the issue. Rationale: # To instill the important mindset of collaboration with different individuals as a team in this wiki. # To calm down, single out, and settle the source of conflicts between users. # To encourage continuous growth of this wiki's community by being friendly, patient, and assertive. # To focus on the intention, rather than just judging a user by an action done. # To create a more welcoming and positive atmosphere in this community. Exception: * ZERO TOLERENCE for any case of disruptive actions, such as spam, vandalism, personal attacks, trolling, etc., violators will be banned by any admin who catches first. T'''hink Thrice Before Writing '''Guideline No. 3: Before publishing your contribution, always consider the three aspects: * Relevant content - "Does it answer or relevant to the topic?" * Eligibility of source - "Is it from reliable source?" * Courtesy - "Does the word / phrase / sentence used is in nonagressive manner?" Rationale: # To achieve a presentable wiki with accurate trustable information. # To have good ethic and responsibility in publishing any content online. # To encourage clear written communication and reduce misunderstanding. V'''erified As Registered User '''Guideline No. 4: * All contributors in this wiki are required to log in as registered users to edit pages or participate in article page's comment section, Discussion, and Message Wall. * As result, all anonymous users are barred from contributing without log in as a FANDOM registered user but anyone can still create an account to join in this wiki's community. Rationale: # To serve as front-line filter for this wiki's protection from intentional disruptive behavious, like spam or vandalism, and unintentional consequence of over-agitated participation without reading the guidelines and policies in this wiki; # To encourage all contributors in this wiki to be accountable and able to be identified rather than just recognized as a wide range area of an IP address. As such, only logged-in contributors will be rewarded different badges according to their effort through Achievement-enabled extension. G'''uarenteed Citations & References '''Guideline No. 5: * Provide each viewpoint or analyzed data with an actual fact supported from reliable source in any pages as the neutral stand reflection of this wiki. Rationale: # To acknowlege the source - where the info is obtained. # To maintain the neutral viewpoint in any contribution. # To combat plagiarism. Category:Policy